User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Azure Goddess Lucina
Azure Goddess Lucina Skill 'Five Light's Destruction (50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & small chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking) 'Burst Mobius Wave (14 combo Water elemental attack on single enemy & Earth element added to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 16 BC, DC: 14 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Grand Tundra (16 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies & boost to Atk for all Units and Earth element added to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 16 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Selena's Bestie Friends Forever, Lucina! Hehe, did you see what I did there?! Well, in all seriousness, they did fight alongside each other and they both appear in one of the stages of Selena's GGC. Anyway, shoutout to SimpleorGidofter for requesting Lucina, one of his favorite units! Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Out of all of the rainbow Leader Skills, this happens to be the most odd and underused one, and it's not all that great either. Ignore-Def makes such a small difference in damage to most enemies. Even worse, this is relies heavily on chance. Ignore-Def can be guaranteed by using units utilizing the buff by using BB/SBB. Notable units that are capable of doing so are Fei, Lava, etc. The 50% Atk buff is quite small in this current metagame. True, 50% was considered good back in the day, but not anymore. Because Quaid revolutionized Rainbow Frontier once again, 50% is now outdated. What makes things even worse is that you have to have at least 5 different elements in the squad, which makes things irritating when coming up with squad choices. With such a requirement to fulfill, it's hard to come up a rainbow squad as there are units fulfilling certain roles limited to a single unit. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 The 440% damage modifier looks very nice until you see that it's single-target. True, this is quite the boss-killing BB, but it doesn't fare well against multiple enemies since it only targets one unit. The Earth elemental buff is always nice to have, providing more coverage to the entire squad. Non-Earth units utilizing this buff will not deal any weak damage to their enemies due to the fact that they're utilizing more than one element. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lucina's SBB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is actually very low for SBB. The average SBB damage modifier is 500%. Unfortunately, Lucina's SBB shows to be far below that average and thus, it doesn't deal a lot of damage. Lucina provides an 80% Atk buff. This isn't the best buff, but it's still usable. The best in the game is currently Ultor's SBB, which provides 200% Atk. Like her BB, Lucina provides the Earth elemental buff, providing more coverage to the entire squad. Non-Earth units utilizing this buff will not deal any weak damage to their enemies due to the fact that they're utilizing more than one element. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Not too shabby. Her high normal attack Drop Check is 36 BC, which is one of the highest ranking Drop Checks in the game. This vastly helps contribute to filling everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn. However, with Lucina, it's quite risky. Her BB is single-target, which means that she will need to fill her SBB gauge to use her AoE attack. 32 BC may not seem like a lot to fill, but there are situations where BC randomness doesn't fully fill Lucina's SBB gauge. Lucina's Leader Skill doesn't seek use in Arena that much anymore. This is due to the fact that Quaid took over the Rainbow Frontier metagame and his Leader Skill is superior over all other rainbow leads out there. Stats Score: 6/10 Very low stats, especially in the survivability department. Her HP and Def are so low that it makes her have a tough time surviving enemy attacks. Her Atk and Rec stats are good as they help towards her damage output and her recovery. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lucina is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Overall, not all too impressive. Being one of the Atk buffers, there are lots of units that outclass her. Speaking of Atk buffs, they make the least difference to damage compared to Spark, crit, and BB Atk buffs. Not much going on for Lucina at this point of the game. Perhaps, wait for her 7* form? Conclusion Total Score: 6.7/10 Oh, Lucina and the rest of the Might & Magic series... I beg of Alim to give you guys 7* forms... Only one can hope. Ever heard of Lucina from Fire Emblem? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Lucina! How do you use her in your squad? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out SimpleorGidofter! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Herculean Ultor *Blade Master Zergel *Inferno Princess Dia *Phoenix Wings Lava Category:Blog posts